dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pear Harbor, Chapter five
Chapter five of Pear Harbor. Story At the battleship-row, already there were people overboard and at least one torpedo swimming through them at its target. One battleship, the Oak-homa (the Talespin version of the USS Oklahoma) was beginning to tilt onto its left-flank, a clear sign it was sinking. Sam and Felix saw it from their ship and it looked like the RMS Titanosaurus (the Talespin analogue of the RMS Titanic). The Sea Duck lands nearby and Sam and Felix took it as a welcoming sight. They wave to get the plane's attention. "Up there" Riven points and Baloo steers the plane toward their boat, and once stopping the teens jump down to it and crawl inside, "they in?" Baloo asks, "we got 'em" Rebecca answers, "good now all that's left are Kit Rey Ernie and Bert" Baloo replies and flies off. At the airfield, some soldiers approach a downed Jepangnesian-fighter to see if anyone was still alive in it, but fortunately there was no sign of life, though the tenrec kicks it out of anger. At the same time Kit Rey Ernie Bert and a few others gather in the Universal Carrier. "Voren, go, go! we're getting outta here! get in the vehicle!" Kit orders and the tenrec, Voren, obliges along with several others, including the Oryx-man and beetle photographer, "get in! get in! come on, let's go! go!" Rey fallows, "get out of the way! get out of the way!" Ernie demanded to everyone in front of them, "come on!" Kit repeats and floors it outa there with as many as the personnel-carrier could hold, "where's this place we're going?" Rey asks Kit, "we got a small mechanic runway about ten minutes away, hasn't been hit yet" Kit answers while driving, and heard a familiar and welcoming sound, "it's the Sea Duck" Kit identifies looking up and seeing the yellow Conwing L16 flying right above them. From the Sea Duck, they could see who they were looking for. "Guys I found them" Ramón announced pointing down, "oh thank god" Oscar expressed, Baloo was also happy until he caught a glance behind him and saw several Jepangnesian fighters right behind them, "yeah but so did they!" he shouts. From the Universal Carrier, they were happy the Sea Duck was there, but not so when it brought some friends with it. "They got fighters tailing them!" Bert screams pointing at the fallowing A6Ms B5Ns and D3As, the Sea Duck hastily ascends in the hopes to draw their attention and most do fallow, although one zero-fighter stays on Kit's squad and shoots them, fortunately all it got was some bullet-holes on the personnel-carrier, "hey we were barrowing this!" Ernie swears at them. At the battleship-row, things were not looking well. A few P-36 Hawk-fighters and Fury-fighters did manage to get in the air and combat the Jepangnesians, but were greatly outnumbered. The USS Oak-homa continues to capsize, receiving a torpedo in the process. Several people inside were stuck due to the flooding. Eventually the ship flips itself over onto its top. Some of the militants take shelter underwater, and could hear banging from inside the ship. At Khan-Industries, Khan's yes-man runs over to Khan and delivers some papers on the event, and for once Khan was horrified, dropping the papers in the process, except one which he squashes. "How bad?" he asks, "it's still not over sir" the yes-man answers, "and entire fleet at anchor, my god my god" he mutters. Back in Pear Harbor, the massacring continues. Hospitals were overloaded with wounded. Ambulances (both land and air) arrive and unload the victims, some of the medical-planes (comprised mostly of Curtiss C-46 Commando-transports) deliberately land on the streets as that was faster that way. At an untouched airfield, General-Patton was directing some subordinates who were loading a Universal Carrier and a M2 Medium Tank. "I need more ammo! I need more ammo ladies!...I need more ammo!" he demands as the Sea Duck and Kit's team arrive, "General Patton, we good to go?" Rey calls, "yeah mostly but-" Patton began when plane sounds were heard, "get down get down!" Kit yells, "Jesus!" Rebecca swears as she and everyone but Patton take cover in a warehouse while Patton brings out a shotgun and shoots at passing planes, "Patton, get in here now!" Baloo demanded, eventually the planes end, yet Patton didn't score a single kill, "hey, general, we need more than a shotgun! you got any other weapons for cover-fire?" Riven asks, "inside that ammo locker!" Patton points out, and everybody rush to the lockers, open them and gather some weapons and ammo, "you said most of the planes were ready but..." Kit recalls, "but what?" Molly wonders, "well she's down, she's broke, she's toast, I got four left: one's good to go, two need ammo one needs fuel" Patton finishes gesturing to the last surviving P-36s and a Fury, until Felix caught sight of what look like jet-planes nearby, "what about those?" he asks pointing to the jets, "those? those are classified" Patton objects, "does it matter? we're in a life-and-death situation here just tell us!" Riven demanded marching into Patton's face who did feel a little intimidated, "okay, they're called Bell P-59 Airacomets: jet-propelled fighters, we already loaded them up with fuel and ammo, but no one's tested them yet" Patton admits, "jet-driven eh? we may need them as a last-resort" Kit proposed, "fall out and load up in the bunker!" he adds and everybody move, crouching behind some been-bags for cover, "alright Riven, Baloo, you two stay here and man the tank over there" Kit directs pointing to a M2-tank, "Voren, you and a few others get to the next bunker and lay down some cover-fire" he adds to Voren when familiar noises were heard, "planes!" Sam informs and mans a mini-gun-emplacement, seeing some B5Ns, "should we fire?" Bert wonders, "stay down hold your fire! stay still! nobody fire!" Rey begs as the planes circle around, "oh god oh god oh god" Rebecca ranted, "they don't know we're here" Oscar deduced, "stay down" Rey whispers, "fire?" Sam asks, "no stay down, stay still, don't fire" Rey repeats as everyone hold their breath, Rebecca pulling Molly and Ramon close, "oh god" Felix murmurs, but none attack, "I don't see any ordinance, I think they're going home" Patton guessed, "no, they'll be back, we still got planes on the ground" Ernie suspects, "alright pilots listen up: get all the speed you can on the runway, don't get on the stick 'til the very end, when in the air, stay low between the buildings, you see any Zero on your tail, wipe him off, don't freeze, just keep moving, break them up and try to separate them" Kit instructs much to Baloo and Rebecca's amazement: he seems to be the only one managing to keep calm amongst the pressure, along with Rey, "we'll take 'em out one by one" Rey adds, "the P-59-jets are the fastest, but P-36s and Fury-s can't outrun Zeroes, so don't try, we just have to out fly them" Kit finishes, "speaking of Zeroes, there's some right above us right now!" Riven claims pointing skyward where several A6Ms were arriving, "grab the fifties let's move!" Patton exclaims and everybody rush outa there as the Zeroes start approaching, "Zeroes!" Kit identifies and he along with a few others fire their machine-guns at them, "take cover! take cover" Kit orders as the Zeroes face them and shoot, killing many, including the beetle-photographer, Rey falls on her back beside him but lives, and shoots back, Kit noticed she wasn't budging, "Rey!" he shouts and runs toward her while she checks on the beetle, only to find he's done for, "come on, come on buddy" she begs nudging him, "leave him he's dead, he's dead" Kit reasons when a bomb lands on the warehouse, blowing it to bits, "alright they're kicking our butts, get to the planes, my boy and his friends get the jets" Baloo orders and everybody move, "Sam, Bert let's go" Kit urges and the Jungle-Aces plus the adult-pilots run to the fighters, the ammo belts dropped by those killed were gathered by others like Voren, who began shooting the gun-emplacement at the invaders, getting one, while the Jungle-Aces get set in the Airacomet-fighters, "knock 'em dead Raptor" Riven encourages Rey, "quick get in, put this on" Wildcat instructs Bert, unfortunately some zeroes circle around and attack one hangar, killing a p-36 that just started up before it could even taxi, "Baloo get out of here" Kit urges and starts the Airacomet up, at the same time the Oryx gets the Fury in front of him (mainly because of his horns restricting him to open-cockpit-fighters), "come on, lets go" he urges, "Abdel, get out the way" Kit demanded, "I'm rolling I'm rolling" the Oryx, Abdel replies and taxis off, "oh god, planes!" Voren screams seeing three Zeroes coming in, setting their sights on Abdel, Patton quickly gets a walkie-talkie to alert him, "hey, Abdel! Abdel you got three Zeros on your six!" he screams and Abdel notices, Voren quickly swivels his gun to shoot them, "turn, turn!" Patton screamed desperately, Abdel does take off, but the Zeroes began firing on him when that happens, "oh god!" Abdel screeched and was eventually killed, his destroyed plane crashing down, "no" Bert murmurs, Ernie was too stunned to move, "what are doing? get going get moving" Wildcat screamed at the hyena, "Ernie, all of you, start your planes up and get in the air, I know you haven't seen death as much as I have, but I'm not much good on my own, I need you" Kit begs, "okay, we understand" Ernie obliges and all the boys start their planes up, including Oscar, "lets do it" Ernie yells and they all taxi off, just in time to escape some D3A-vals attacking, destroying another grounded P-36, "it's real tight guys, real tight" Felix notes, at the same time a pair of A6M-Zeroes emerge from a smoke-cloud and see them, "hey Kit I'm not sure we have enough runway!" Bert remarks, "get your airspeed up before you leave the dirt!" Kit urges, "don't freeze, don't freeze" Oscar prays and luckily they were fast enough to ascend, "I don't think I'm gonna make it over!" Sam theorized, "come on! come on!" Kit prays and miraculously they did it, "we did it! we're up!" Rey cheers, now the real fun begins. Stay tuned for Pear Harbor, Chapter six Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction